Rosas negras en mi funeral
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: Amar y ser correspondido es sencillo. Que tus seres queridos acepten ese amor, es la verdadera prueba. Sin confianza no hay libertad, y sin libertad no hay vida. OneShot SetoxYami


**Rosas negras en mi funeral**

-Aún no puedo creerlo- habló con alegría el joven, mirando el certificado en su mano. En ese papel le hacían constar que era el mejor promedio de todo su grado. Algo de verdad bueno, ya que eso le abría puertas en cualquier universidad. -Aquí está incluído todo el esfuerzo que he tenido que hacer en este año- agregó.

Un par de brazos se enredaron en su cintura. El joven miró a un lado, sus ojos carmesí encontrando otros azules. El adolescente sonrió ligeramente, dirigiendo luego su vista al frente. Estaban en uno de los muchos parques que habían en la zona. Ambos estaban sentados en el cesped. Nadie los interrumpía. Los columpios estaban lejos de ahí, así que era difícil ver niños cerca.

Ahí era donde siempre se reunían, después de terminadas las clases del joven en el colegio. Se pasaban en ese lugar toda la tarde, simplemente disfrutando la compañía del otro.

Ese pequeño detalle era lo más significativo para el adolescente de diecisiete años. A pesar de que su novio tenía que trabajar, siempre sacaba tiempo para estar con él. Sonrió nuevamente, ese era su primer noviazgo, y la verdad, quería que fuera el único. El hombre de ojos azules y cabellos castaños se había robado su corazón. Así que ahora solo tenía un deseo, poder compartir toda su vida con él.

-¿Y ya decidiste qué vas a estudiar?- preguntó de pronto el de ojos azules.

-Negocios... ¿qué tal eh?- Lo miró. -Voy a ser un CEO, igual que tú- le dijo divertido. El ojiazul levantó una ceja.

-¿Eso crees?- interrogó.

-Sí, Seto. Logré ser el mejor estudiante del curso así que también podré ser un CEO- aseguró el adolescente.

-Eso tendré que verlo. Tú vestido de saco y corbata todos los días- le dijo el ojiazul. El joven arrugó un poco la cara. A decir verdad, no había pensado en eso. Pero bueno, podría hacer un pequeño sacrificio.

-Simplemente tendré que soportar el disfraz de pingüino, no es tan difícil- afirmó el menor. Después de esto, hubo silencio.

Un pequeño oleaje de viento recorrió el lugar, logrando sin dificultad alguna que un menchón rubio del inusual cabello del joven cayera libre sobre su rostro.

El castaño desenredó una de sus manos de la cintura del menor y la llevó hasta el rostro de éste. Con uno de sus dedos, apartó con delicadeza el mechón rubio. Después, simplemente miró el bello rostro del adolescente. Era la persona más hermosa que había conocido, y a decir verdad, le costaba creer que esa criatura lo amaba. La gente solía huirle, por su conocida frialdad. Pero ese joven, había sido la única persona que había logrado pasar a través de ese muro.

-Te amo, Seto-habló el joven, acercándose lentamente. El ojiazul no opuso resistencia, al contrario, acercó también su rostro al de su novio.

Sus labios se juntaron. El ojiazul mordió ligeramente el labio inferior del joven, haciendo que éste abriera su boca. De inmediato, la lengua del mayor entró en la dulce caverna, explorando sus alrededores.

El adolescente entonces pasó sus brazos alrededor del castaño, porfundizando aún más el beso.

Cómo le encantaba sentirse tan cerca del ojiazul. Era algo simplemente inexplicable, demasiado bello como para ponerlo en palabras.

Se separon luego de unos segundos, haciendo que el beso fuera corto. Pero por ahora, al castaño le vino un pensamiento.

-¿Hablaste con tus padres?- preguntó. El joven suspiró, alejando sus brazos del cuello de su novio. Negó luego con la cabeza. -No puedes retrasar más esto, Yami-

-Lo sé. Pero... no sé que puedan pensar- Lo miró entonces, la tristeza e inseguridad asomándose en sus ojos. -Casi me echan de la casa cuando les dije que soy homosexual. ¿Qué harán cuando les diga que mi novio es dieciocho años mayor que yo?-

-Querrás decir, que harán si se enteran por otros medios. Ya te lo dije, quiero hacer las cosas formalmente- habló, tomando en su mano el mentón del joven, obligando a éste no dejar de mirarlo. -Y para eso debo conocer a tus padres- agregó.

-Pero...-

-Yami, ¿les has fallado en algo?- interrumpió el castaño. -¿Vas a fiestas?- preguntó. El joven negó con la cabeza. -¿Tomas?- de nuevo, el menor negó. -¿Fumas?- Como respuesta recibió otra negación. -Entonces no veo razón para que tus padres no confíen en ti. Y ahí tienes la prueba- le dijo, tomando el certificado de las manos del adolescente. -¿Qué más podrían pedir? Tienen un hijo ejemplar- susurró. Yami sonrió ligeramente. Tal vez el castaño tenía razón.

-Está bien, hablaré con ellos- afirmó.

**III**

-¡Mamá, papá! ¡Ya llegué!- exclamó el joven, entrando en la sala de su casa. Eran ya las seis de la tarde, así que su padre de seguro ya había llegado del trabajo.

Y efectivamente, ambos adultos se presentaron en la sala, la cual era grande y lujosa, puesto que la familia era adinerada.

La mujer, que aparentaba unos cuarenta y tantos años, de ojos violetas y cabello rubio, se acercó. Abrazó luego a su hijo.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy, corazón?- preguntó. El adolescente entonces sonrió.

-No van a creer esto- les dijo. Ante este comentario, el padre, de unos cuarenta y ocho tal vez, de cabello negro y ojos carmesí, se acercó.

-A ver, ¿cuál es la sorpresa, hijo?- preguntó luego. Yami entonces dejó caer su negro salveque en uno de los sillones. Lo abrió, y de él sacó un papel. Luego, con orgullo, se lo entregó a su madre, quien se acercó a su esposo para que él también pudiera enterarse de qué se trataba.

Cinco segundos pasaron antes de que ambos padres alzaran la mirada.

-Mi amor es... ¡sorprendente!- habló la mujer, abrazando luego a su hijo.

-Dios, hijo, con esto puedes entrar a la universidad que quieras- comentó su padre.

-Sí, y quiero estudiar negocios- habló el joven, su preocupación por lo que tenía que decirles luego se alejó momentáneamente. Ambos padres parecieron sorprendidos, puesto que meses atrás el joven había decidido estudiar medicina.

-Vaya, cambiaste de opinión. Pero igual es una buena carrera, muy bien pagada en estos tiempos- afirmó el hombre. Puso luego su mano en el hombro del adolescente. -Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo- le dijo. El joven sonrió. Ese comentario de verdad que lo hacía sentir bien. Después de todo lo que había pasado, respecto a lo de su orientación sexual, había hecho todo lo posible por agradar a su familia. Así que esas palabras valían más que oro.

-No podríamos pedir más- habló la madre.

-Gracias, de verdad- dijo el joven. -Y... tengo algo más que decirles- susurró luego. Suspiró levemente, había llegado el momento. -Bueno, en realidad es... quiero que me den permiso para algo- agregó.

-Claro, después de esto, puedes pedir cualquier cosa, hijo- habló con orgullo el hombre. Yami sintió inseguridad. Las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

-Bueno... yo... quiero ver si me dejan... quiero... quiero que conozcan a mi novio- Lo dijo con algo de rapidez, pero en fin, lo había dicho de todas formas. Bajó la mirada, esperando la respuesta de sus padres.

Un silencio casi sepulcral le siguió a esto. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las sirvientas en la cocina. Pero igual, ésta estaba algo lejana de allí.

Ambos padres se miraron, en silencio debatiendo qué debían hacer.

-Tendría que pasar algún día- habló al fin la madre. El padre no parecía contento. Aún no aceptaba del todo el hecho de que su hijo fuera homosexual, y esto de verdad le molestaba.

-¿Es alguien del colegio?- preguntó al fin. El joven solo negó con la cabeza. El hombre de inmediato se puso alerta. -¿Hace cuánto lo conoces?-

-Dos meses- contestó en un susurro el adolescente.

-¿Dónde lo conociste?- interrogó luego el mayor. Yami se sintió incómodo con ese largo interrogatorio, pero ahora no podía escapar.

-Es el hermano de un amigo de Yugi. Llegó un día a recoger a su hermano y así empezamos a hablar- explicó Yami, siempre manteniendo la mirada baja.

-¿Yugi, el joven que se parece a ti?- El adolescente asintió. Yugi era uno de sus mejores amigos, y uno de los pocos que tenía. -Y este muchacho, ¿estudia?- preguntó luego el padre. Yami estuvo a punto de reír al escuchar la palabra 'muchacho'. Seto no era un muchacho, claro que no.

-No, ya terminó sus estudios- contestó. Y esa al parecer fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¿Ya terminó?- interrogó con enojo el padre. -¿Cuántos años tiene?- preguntó. Yami se mordió el labio. No quería contestar eso.

-Corazón, dinos- habló al fin la madre. Pero, nuevamente, no hubo respuesta.

-¡Te pregunté, cuántos años tiene!- exclamó el hombre, alzando la voz. Yami saltó inconscientemente al escuchar esto.

-Tre... treinta y cinco- confesó al fin.

-¿TREINTA Y CINCO? TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?!-gritó el hombre, toda la paciencia olvidada.

-Pero papá...-

-¡Pero nada! Esto es el colmo! Ahora andas con pervertidos!-

-¡No es un pervertido! Yo lo conozco! LO AMO!- exclamó con desesperación el joven. Todos sus temores se estaban haciendo realidad.

-¿Lo amas? Eso no es amor!-

-Hijo, tu padre tiene razón. Piénsalo. Es dieciocho años mayor que tú- intentó razonar la mujer.

-Eso no importa... él me ama... y yo... Solo quiero que lo conozcan- intentó explicar el joven. Las lágrimas ya caían de sus ojos. ¿Por qué sus padres no confiaban en él?

-¡NO VAMOS A CONOCERLO! Acepté con mucho esfuerzo tu homosexualidad, pero ésto ya es demasiado. No quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese hombre, queda claro?-

-Pa... papá noo... ¡no puedes prohibirme eso!- exclamó con desesperación el adolescente. No podría vivir sin ver al ojiazul. No quería siquiera intentar vivir sin él. Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista por unos segundos.

-Claro que puedo. Y si me doy cuenta de que sigues viéndolo, ten por seguro que haré hasta lo imposible para que ese hombre termine preso por abusar de un menor de edad!- exclamó el hombre. Yami lo miró con terror y rencor. No podía creer esas palabras.

Sin poder soportarlo más, salió del lugar, hacia su solitaria habitación.

**III**

El joven caminaba hacia el parque. Tenía ganas de llorar pero intentaba ignorar esto. Se sentía mareado y sin fuerzas, pero seguía caminando.

Por fin llegó al lugar. Y como todos los días, ahí estaba su novio. Sin embargo, el hombre se notó de inmediato preocupado, al ver los ojos hinchados y el semblante decaído del adolescente.

-Yami, que pasó?- preguntó entonces. El joven se quedó ahí parado sin hacer nada por unos segundos. Pero luego, sin previo aviso, corrió hacia el otro, lanzándose a sus brazos. Y fue hasta entonces que empezó a llorar.

Su frágil cuerpo temblaba en sollozos y frases incoherentes. Y esto solo logró preocupar más al ojiazul, quien se separó un poco del más bajo y tomó el mentón de éste en su mano. Lo miró entonces a los ojos, su corazón encogiéndose dolorosamente al ver la desesperación y tristeza en esos bellos ojos carmesí.

-¿Qué tienes, amor?- interrogó, usando una palabra que meses atrás jamás pensó que utilizaría. Pero solo logró que el cuerpo del joven explotara en más llanto.

Sintió de pronto cómo el joven se aferraba a él, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

Y al fin, sus dudas se disiparon.

-Mi padre... snif... no quiere... snif... que nos... que nos volvamos a ver-sollozó el adolescente. El castaño suspiró.

-Entonces... debes obedecerlo- susurró con dificultad. No quería haber pronunciado esas palabras, pero no podía hacer nada. El joven aún era menor de edad, y estaba bajo la autoridad de sus padres. No podía ir en contra de eso. Intentó entonces separarse del joven, pero éste se aferró con más fuerza a él.

-Nooo... snif... ¡no me dejes!- exclamó el menor. De nuevo, el corazón del ojiazul se encogió. No quería dejarlo, claro que no. Quería estar con él siempre, todos los días. Pero... eso era algo que por el momento era imposible.

-Yami, debes intentar entender a tus padres...-

-¿Qué hay que entender?... snif... ¡no confían en mí! Por qué? Por qué no pueden confiar en mí!-se quejó. -Yo te conozco, sé que nunca me harías daño. ¿Por qué ellos no entienden eso?- interrogó con impotencia.

-Yami...-

-Setooo, pase lo que pase, no me dejes. Yo... no podría vivir sin ti. Si te vas, yo moriría- susurró el joven. El castaño ejerció más fuerza en su abrazo.

-No hables así- le dijo.

-Es la verdad... snif. No me importa nada... si te vas... yo... yo dejaré de existir- afirmó Yami. Y esas solas palabras, hicieron que un sentimiento se formara dentro del ojiazul.

Un simple sentimiento... temor.

**III**

La mujer entró a la habitación, encontrando una escena muy familiar. Su hijo estaba sentado en la cama, mirando al vacío.

Se acercó, sentándose luego junto al adolescente.

-Hijo, aún te sientes mal?- preguntó. El joven entonces volteó a verla, mostrando en sus ojos cierto rayo de depresión. La mujer suspiró.

-Debes entender a tu padre. Él solo está preocupado por ti- le dijo.

-¿Por qué no confía en mí? Seto jamás me haría daño... yo lo sé- susurró. -No podría pasar un solo día sin verlo. Lo necesito- agregó. Su madre entonces pareció entender el doble sentido de esas últimas palabras. Sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa y cierto temor.

-¿Hijo, sigues viéndolo?- preguntó entonces. El joven miró hacia la pared.

-Si sigo vivo... es porque aún veo su rostro- susurró Yami. La mujer suspiró.

-Si tu padre se entera...-

-¿Por qué no quieren conocerlo?- interrumpió el menor. -Si lo conocieran, sabrían por qué lo amo tanto- afirmó. Su madre lo miró por unos segundos. A decir verdad, ella estaba dispuesta a conocer a ese hombre. Pero su esposo en cambio, era otro historia. Sin embargo, de pronto sintió la necesidad de hacer algo.

Tomó entonces las manos de su hijo entre las suyas.

-Hablaré con tu padre. Intentaré convencerlo de que le permita a tu novio venir aquí. No nos hará daño a ninguno de los dos conocerlo- aseguró la madre.

Yami la miró, casi sin creer sus palabras. Sus ojos de pronto parecieron brillar nuevamente.

Sintiendo alegría, abrazó a su madre con fuerza.

-Gracias mamá, de verdad- le dijo, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, mientras que dos lágrimas de felicidad caían por sus mejillas.

**III**

-Amor, tenemos que hablar- dijo la mujer, mirando a su esposo quien se preparaba para irse al trabajo. Pero por ahora, el trabajo tendría que esperar.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el hombre.

-Nuestro hijo está sufriendo mucho con todo esto. ¿No crees que deberíamos conocer a ese muchacho?- interrogó. -Es decir, no podemos juzgarlo. No lo conocemos- agregó. El hombre rodó los ojos en fastidio.

-¿Muchacho? Por dios, él no es un muchacho. ¡Tiene treinta y cinco años! Dieciocho años más que nuestro hijo, que apenas tiene diecisiete años. ¿Entiendes eso? En este mundo, hay personas que viven para aprovecharse de los inocentes. Y nuestro hijo es inocente. No sabe nada aún sobre el mundo que lo rodea. Y nuestro deber como padres es protegerlo de ESE tipo de personas- habló con enojo el hombre.

-No juzgues- le dijo su esposa. -Solo digo, que le demos una oportunidad-

-¡YA DIJE QUE NO! Y eso es todo. ¡En esta casa se hace lo que YO diga y punto! Además, por qué de pronto te interesa tanto este tema?- preguntó entonces el hombre. La mujer de inmediato se puso algo nerviosa. -Nuestro hijo ya debe haber olvidado a ese pervertido. ¿O acaso... se han seguido viendo?- interrogó. Su esposa se puso aún más nerviosa. -¿Se han seguido viendo, verdad?-

-Yo... no...-

-Mi hijo ha seguido viendo a ese hombre, VERDAD!?- exclamó.

-¡No sé, no sé! Cómo quieres que sepa?- mintió la mujer.

-Claro que se han seguido viendo. ¿Pero cómo? Dónde?...- se detuvo tan pronto encontró la repuesta. -En el colegio, por supuesto. Es fácil, iré a la salida de clases... y si los encuentro juntos...-

-Amor, por favor, cálmate- pidió su esposa.

-¡No voy a calmarme! Todo este asunto terminará de una vez por todas!- exclamó el hombre. Y sin decir otra palabra, salió del lugar.

**III**

Ya había caído la tarde. La mujer esperaba con preocupación la llegada de su hijo. Solo pedía que todo estuviera bien.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y un sollozante Yami entró. Su madre de inmediato fue a su lado.

-Yami- empezó a decir, pero el joven la interrumpió.

-Le dijiste. ¿Por qué le dijiste?- preguntó con rencor. La mujer lo miró confundida. -¡Le dijiste a papá que seguí viendo a Seto!- acusó. Su madre abrió sus ojos en impresión.

-Mi amor, yo no le dije nada. ¡Te lo juro!- le dijo.

-Fue al colegio... y me siguió... ¡hizo un escándalo! No voy a volver a confiar en ti! Nunca más! No volveré a confiar en ninguno de los dos!- exclamó el adolescente. Fue entonces cuando el padre entró. Miró al joven con evidente enojo.

-Tenías razón, nuestro hijo siguió viéndose con ese hombre- afirmó. Yami miró a su madre acusadoramente.

-¡Yo nunca te dije eso!- se defendió la mujer.

Pero de pronto, todo ese tema fue olvidado, al acercarse cierta persona.

-¡Seto!- exclamó Yami, corriendo hacia el hombre, pero siendo detenido de inmediato por su padre.

-¿Qué demonios viniste a hacer aquí?- preguntó con furia el padre.

-Lo que está haciendo no es justo- habló el ojiazul, manteniendo su semblante serio. No iba a abandonar a Yami. Lo amaba, y estaba dispuesto a luchar por él.

-¡Vete en este instante o llamaré a la policía!- amenazó el mayor.

-¡Me escuchará primero!- exclamó el castaño. -¿Por qué no lo entiende? Yo amo a su hijo...-

-¡Yo también te amo, Seto!- gritó Yami. Intentó acercarse, pero el agarre de su padre era muy fuerte.

-¡No me interesa lo que tenga que decir!- le dijo el padre. Miró luego a su esposa. -Tráeme un teléfono, voy a llamar a la policía- Yami entonces miró a su padre con terror. Observó luego a Seto, notando que éste no pensaba moverse de donde estaba.

-Vete- susurró. Lo último que quería era que el ojiazul se metiera en problemas por su culpa. -¡Seto, vete!- ordenó. Pero no, el ojiazul lo ignoró. -¡Por favor... LÁRGATE!- gritó. El castaño lo miró al fin. La sorpresa lo inundó al ver los ojos suplicantes de Yami. -Por favor, Seto- rogó entonces el adolescente.

Segundos pasaron. Pero luego, el ojiazul asintió. No iba a hacer sufrir más a Yami. En silencio, salió sin decir nada más del lugar, su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Pronto, solo los sollozos del joven se escuchaban. Al fin, se soltó del agarre de su padre. Los miró luego con rencor.

-Los odio... ¡son mi peor pesadilla!- exclamó. Y sin decir nada más, salió corriendo del lugar, hacia su habitación.

-Ya se le pasará... tiene que pasarle, no estará así siempre- susurró el padre. La madre no dijo nada, solo miraba al suelo, hecha un mar de lágrimas por las últimas palabras de su hijo, las cuales habían sido más filosas y cortantes que un puñal.

Yami, mientras tanto, había llegado a su habitación. Se quitó sus zapatos y se sentó en la cama, trayendo sus piernas contra su pecho. Miró por unos segundos las paredes azules de su habitación. Azules... igual que los ojos de su amado. Ojos que no volvería a ver nunca más.

Escondió su rostro entre sus piernas y lloró desconsoladamente.

Sentía que había perdido la confianza de sus padres, y el amor de Seto. En otras palabras, lo había perdido todo.

-Seto... no puedo seguir. No puedo vivir sin ti... estoy... estoy muerto...- susurró, calmando un poco sus sollozos, y decidiendo en silencio lo que haría esa noche.

**III**

La mañana llegó. Eran exactamente las once. La madre de Yami caminaba hacia la habitación de éste. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, y ahora sentía que debía hablar con su hijo. Sí, tal vez no podría arreglar las cosas pero al menos podría darle un poco de ánimos.

Se encontró pronto frente a la puerta que buscaba. La abrió, el silencio recibiéndola. Miró dentro y sonrió ligeramente al ver a su hijo durmiendo. El joven en ese momento le daba la espalda, pero según la mujer, su falta de movimiento le decía sin duda que el adolescente dormía.

-Mi amor, no te has levantado aún?- preguntó en un susurro. -Sé que es sábado pero no deberías dormir tanto- agregó. Aunque bueno, no iba a culparlo por eso, sobretodo después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. La tristeza la inundó por unos segundos, pero luego se esforzó por hacerla a un lado.

Se acercó entonces, sentándose en la cama del menor. Estiró su mano y la colocó sobre el hombre del joven. De inmediato, sintió preocupación al ver que la piel que tocaba estaba fría.

-Hijo, despierta- habló. Lo movió ligeramente, sin recibir respuesta. Se acercó entonces al centro de la cama, donde estaba el joven. Fue entonces cuando notó que no estaba en realidad de lado, sino con su pecho contra la cama, y con sus manos escondidas bajo su cuerpo. Su cabeza, sin embargo, estaba de lado, obviamente en un reflejo para no ahogarse contra la almohada. -Mi amor, despierta- insistió la mujer, apoyándose esta vez con una mano sobre la cama, mientras que la otra volvía al hombro del menor.

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que notó algo. Parecía que las sábanas bajo su mano estaban... mojadas. Con lentitud, bajó la mirada.

Una sustancia roja empezó a manchar todas la sábanas, cada vez que la mano de la mujer se apoyaba en ellas. Así que esa sustancia... salía de.. debajo del joven.

Con horror, sin querer creer lo que su mente le decía a gritos, tomó al joven con ambas manos, y lo volteó.

Y así se desató un infierno.

Un grito desgarrador resonó por el lugar. Casi en segundos, el padre había llegado a la habitación.

Lo primero que vio, fue a su esposa, quien sollozaba incontrolablemente. Lo segundo que notó, fue que ésta abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo de su hijo.

Se acercó luego, sintiendo confusión. Pero solo por unos momentos. Al ponerse frente a la cama, miró la macabra escena. En el centro de la cama, había un enorme charco de sangre. Y su esposa, abrazaba un cuerpo completamente ensangrentado.

-Nooo... por favor no... mi hijo... ¡mi único hijo!- exclamaba la mujer una y otra vez.

Con terror, sin creer lo que veía, se acercó, sentándose en la cama. Miró entonces las facciones pálidas del joven. Bajó un poco la mirada, y la centró en las muñecas del adolescente. Dos profundas heridas relucían entre toda la sangre. Y esa imagen, al parecer, devolvió a la realidad al padre.

-Yami... ¡Yami, hijo!- Tocó la frente del joven. Su mano tremblaba frenéticamente. Y su cuerpo estalló en sollozos al sentir la fría piel.

-¡Está muerto! No respira... no respira... ¡hijooo!- lloró la mujer. Sin pensarlo, el hombre tomó el cuerpo en sus brazos. La mujer no opuso resistencia, al contrario, lo dejó ir. Algo más había llamado su atención. Un papel en la mesita de noche.

Temblorosa, lo tomó.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó de inmediato el padre. Ambos, era obvio, aún estaban en un estado de shock. A pesar de sus llantos, no habían asimilado por completo la situación. Lo único que percibían, era el horrible olor metálico que inundaba la habitación.

La mujer entonces comenzó a leer.

_-Me han arrebatado lo más importante en mi vida. La ilusión de un futuro. No quiero despertar sabiendo que mi mayor sueño jamás será mío de nuevo. Seto, nunca dejaré de amarte; me diste la felicidad que jamás imaginé que existía. Perdóname, pero no puedo vivir sin ti. Mamá, papá, los amo a los dos, pero ustedes no confían en mi. Todo lo que hice para impresionarlos y hacerlos sentir orgullosos fue en vano. Aún así, siento no haber sido el hijo que siempre quisieron que fuera. Adiós para siempre-_ Terminó de leer. Y la realidad pareció golpear a ambos.

El padre abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo.

-Perdóname... ¡perdóname! Hijo, vuelve, por favor, vuelve... no puedo pedir nada más... vuelve- sollozó, sabiendo que sus palabras y ruegos no devolverían a su hijo. Se había ido y no volvería. Así era la muerte. -Puedes... puedes ser feliz... puedes... puedes seguir viendo a tu novio... sí... nadie va a impedírtelo... pero vuelve por favor-

Siguió llorando, escuchando a su esposa vomitar sobre el piso de la habitación.

Sí, así era la muerte. Sorpresiva, fría. Y cuando llegaba... no había nada más que hacer.

**III**

Entró al lugar. El ambiente era deprimente. Miró a las personas, la mayoría luciendo ropas negras o de colores oscuros. Reconoció a varias personas que había visto en el colegio del joven. Pero, eso no le importaba. Su corazón le pedía a gritos que se cerciorara de quien era ese funeral.

Miró a su derecha, y ahí, en una esquina, estaban los padres de Yami. Ambos lloraban desconsoladamente.

Volvió su mirada al frente, centrando su ojos azules en el ataúd ahora frente a él.

Su corazón latió a mil por hora. Pero, tenía que verlo. Porque en realidad, no creía que Yami estuviera ahí dentro. Que su único amor estuviera en esa caja cubierta por flores blancas. Blancas... no, no debían ser blancas. Quedarían mejor rosas negras, que delataran el gran vacío que sentía en ese momento. Rosas negras que mostraran a todos la tristeza que ahora sentía.

Rosas negras, para delatar el amor que había sentido, el cual ahora lo estaba matando. Y rosas negras, que describieran la falta de vida de quien antes había sido tan feliz a su lado.

Alzó la mirada y contuvo el aliento. Al fin, se atrevió a mirar el rostro dentro del ataúd.

Alejó la mirada de inmediato, al determinar el rostro de Yami. Era su amor quien estaba ahí. No le habían mentido.

Lentamente, intentó mirar por segunda vez ese rostro. Esta vez, se obligó a no quitar la mirada.

Se veía tan pacífico. Parecía estar en un profundo sueño. Sus ojos cerrados, sus facciones relajadas. Pero al mismo tiempo, estaba tan inmóvil... y tan pálido. Si se le miraba bien, se notaba fácilmente el cambio en ese rostro.

Como había deseado poder en un tiempo despertar todos los días para solo encontrar ese rostro. Para admirar a Yami durmiendo a su lado. Para ver al joven sonreír todos los días.

Pero no, ahora solo tendría una tumba.

Saltó de pronto, al sentir una mano en su hombro. Miró a su derecha, y se encontró con el padre de Yami, quien alzó un poco su mano, mostrándole un papel.

-Él quería que leyeras esto- le dijo el hombre. El ojiazul permaneció inmóvil por unos momentos, pero luego, tomó el papel en su mano. El mayor entonces suspiró, y sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta, alejándose luego.

El castaño entonces miró el papel, encontrando que había algo escritó en él. Leyó las primeras dos líneas, y de inmediato lo supo. Yami había escrito eso. Al parecer, era una carta suicida.

Siguió leyendo entonces. Y no pudo evitar que un grupo de lágrimas inundaran sus ojos.

¿Por qué había sucedido? Quería que Yami estuviera vivo, a su lado, no en un ataúd. No era justo.

Miró de nuevo el rostro de su amado, recordando en ese momento el día en el que lo había conocido.

_Suspiró con aburrimiento. ¿Dónde estaba su hermano? _

_Alzó la mirada de pronto, al ver a un joven acercarse. De inmediato, su atención se centró en el adolescente, y sobretodo en esos exóticos ojos carmesí. Luego, miró sus extraños cabellos tricolores. A decir verdad, combinaban a la perfección con sus bellos ojos._

_El joven se acercó, mirándole luego con algo de inseguridad._

_-¿Eres Seto Kaiba?- preguntó, su dulce voz llenando el silencio. Él ojiazul simplemente asintió. -Es que Mokuba me mandó a decirte que le des unos minutos- agregó el adolescente entonces._

_-¿Tengo opción?- preguntó al aire. El joven sonrió ligeramente._

_-Supongo que no- susurró. -Si quieres... puedo quedarme aquí. No hay mucho que hacer ahí adentro y debe ser aburrido estar aquí solo- ofreció el menor, mirando por unos segundos el edificio frente a ellos._

_-Haz lo que quieras- contestó el castaño. En realidad, no le molestaba estar solo. _

_-Bien, entonces me quedaré aquí... Por cierto, mi nombre es Yami- _

Todo había pasado rápido. Demasiado rápido. Pero jamás había esperado un final como el que ahora tenía frente a sus ojos.

No volvería a ver a Yami. No volvería a ver su sonrisa. No volvería a escuchar su voz.

Nadie nunca le volvería a pronunciar palabras de amor verdadero.

Con esos pensamientos, su corazón no pudo seguir escondiéndose. Era demasiado dolor.

Las lágrimas cayeron sin parar de sus ojos azules. El orgulloso y serio CEO no tuvo más opción que mostrar sus sentimientos.

Se inclinó, colocando su cabeza contra el ataúd. Y lloró...

Lloró por Yami, lloró por su propio dolor.

Y sobretodo, lloró por saber que nunca nadie volvería a llenarlo como aquel joven lo había hecho. Había perdido a la única persona a la que había amado de verdad. Y ahora, ya lo había decidido. Sin Yami, no había razón para volver a mostrar sus sentimientos.

Después de ese día, simplemente sería el hombre frío e insensible de siempre.

Suspiró levemente, sintiendo al fin algo en su mano. No era la carta, ésta estaba en su mano derecha.

Alzó entonces su mano izquierda y miró la rosa negra. Así se sentía en ese momento, y por eso había decidido traerla. En silencio, intentando controlar sus lágrimas. Colocó la rosa sobre el ataúd.

Con eso, todo quedaba decidido. Desde ese día, viviría en completa soledad todos los días de su vida.

-----------------------**FIN**-----------------------------

Magi: bueno, he aquí un nuevo oneshot. El por qué tuvo un final trágico es simple, este fic está basado en un hecho real, con la diferencia de que la pareja involucrada era heterosexual. Y claro, algunos otros pequeños cambios. Así que he aquí un gran ejemplo de los finales reales en la vida. Pocas veces son felices. Pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer? Disfrutar lo que se pueda y ya n.n

En realidad no tengo mucho que decir. Supongo que muchos querrán matarme después de leer esto O.o Así que... mejor me voy xD

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
